


Is it legal?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Burglary, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Thievery, Time Travel, back to the future - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Will is a tired thief who wants to finish the last gig, run away with money and make himself a better future. He has a wristwatch which allows him to time travel. When Will designs a perfect plan to steal a jewel from 1887 which would offer him a bright future, he accidentally ends up falling onto a black sheep in Lecter's family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, i got my strength and inspiration back and here is the result of that ^^  
> i hope those who stayed with me so far will enjoy this little piece and i just want to say: Thank You!

The blast was so radiant it made Will blind. He covered his eyes with his hand and crouched on the floor with his head down. Soon, it was over. He rubbed his ears but the ringing would not stop. Good thing the light faded until it died out completely.

Will looked up from behind a desk and saw his room in a state of despair. It was one huge mess: the clothes hanging everywhere – on ropes, hooks – or lying on every possible surface; the newspapers, documents, notes – scattered all over the floor, on the desk, on windowsills, stuck to the walls. But even in that disordered space, Will could easily find the one thing he truly cared for – a golden watch.

It wasn’t the only valuable item he possessed. Well, it was a half of his small fortune. The other half was a golden wedding ring. And it wasn’t something he got from his mom or his grandma. He obtained in a right-time-right-place kind of accident. Still, it was made of genuine gold – so was the watch – so if he wanted to sell it, he’d get enough money to live for a month or two, given his habits and generally his way of leading his life.

And there it was – the glistening golden watch lying perfectly still on the floor of Will’s living room. As if nothing had happened. As if time had stopped.

“It works,” Will whispered. His eyes were the size of two coins, and I don’t mean like a penny, but the size of at least a half dollar. “It works!”

Loud knocking interrupted Will’s joy. He groaned and opened the door which revealed a large figure of a dark-skinned man. And he was pissed.

“Where were you last night?” The man stepped inside and looked around the apartment, at least the part he was let into. His face became distorted, twisted in disgust and disbelief. Then, it softened, and Will imagined that Jack must have dealt with a lot of freaks in his “career”.

“Uh…I had a job, sorry.”

“A job? What job do you have?” Jack stepped closer to the wall with tens or possibly hundreds of small notes stuck to it. One might have deduced they were color-coded. The many different shades made Jack step away and take a seat in the only empty chair in the room.

“It was a one-time thing,” Will explained with hands in his pocket. He kept glancing at the watch, so far safe on the floor beside his own feet.

“I assumed. But we can’t have you run to any other job when the time comes. You understand that?”

“Sure.”

Jack sighed heavily and stood up from the chair. “We don’t need much, do we? Just enough to survive.”

Will nodded solemnly and saw Jack to the front door. Phew! That went fine.

Finally, he was alone. Undisturbed, curious and thrilled, Will returned to the place where the watch was lying. The room seemed peaceful if not for the revolting mess. The heads of the watch did not move, there was no ticking sound. Will’s lips pursed and turned upwards in an excited grin.

In fact, the watch could be his life-saviour now. In fact, Will was calm about his future.

He fidgeted, impatiently wanting to pick the watch. He wondered. So far he’d only set a different time. What if he set a different date? And what if he moved slightly farther than before? Would he be able to… _change_ something?

***

“You cannot change the past! All you can do is try not to make the same mistake in the future!” The old man’s complaints were clearly heard on the street, even with all windows closed. His voice was undoubtedly carried across the street, to Sir Crawford’s house, for the most prudish and righteous man in town to hear. There was no denying the fact that everyone would be pointing fingers at Hannibal the next day and probably for the rest of his life.

“How should I know that he was-”

A hard, sharp slap in the face was the last argument Hannibal’s father had and he used it. That was the end of the discussion, if there even was any. More like the end of the lecture.

Hannibal was left alone in his room and the key in the lock in the door was turned. But that was not the ultimate solution, for sure. Not letting him out of the room or out of the house was not going to work for long. People were bound to talk and ask and, soon, Hannibal was to become an unbearable burden to the family. And no one could agree to that. No, he would be sent away somewhere. Unless the case was turned to his advantage and the intricate web of lies and omissions was woven and ready for him to wrap in it in order to get away with his charge.

The money was not a problem as long as his father cared for his position. But being charged and, what would be the final nail in the coffin, being sentenced for such an offense would draw a bold line over the Lecter’s family.

So there were not really many options that Hannibal could consider. He looked out the window and calculated how many hours were left till twilight. He could easily escape from the room on the first floor. And then? That was a more troubling part.

***

The most troubling part was getting used to the overpowering blast and the loss of balance. Will’s head kept spinning for a while until he managed to realise he was in his own apartment, in the exact same spot he’d been standing a moment before. He looked out the window and saw pouring rain.

“It works. It works! Oh, how I didn’t miss you, yesterday weather…”

Will raised his arm and stared at the date he’d set. He knew what he was about to do, knew very well the date he wanted to set this time. There was an overwhelming number of days he wanted to travel to, most of them certainly safer than the one he was going to set. But that one date had been bothering him for so long.

October 21st 1887.

“Okay. Here goes nothing. Oh, wait. What do I have on me?”

Will began checking his pockets and touching himself all over like they do at the airport when they search for weapons or anything made of metal. He needed any modern items out.

“Actually…” Will said to himself as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He opened the wardrobe and put on a vest under the jacket. “Much better.” Though, a nice hat would be even better, he thought.

Then, Will took a deep breath and looked at the watch on his left wrist. The date was set. The only remaining thing to do was to set the crown in its place and…endure the blast.

***

Will couldn’t have predicted the weather or the fact that the universe would mock him. Well, the weather part was his fault because he could have checked it in the paper from 1887. The universe…well, doesn’t it mock everyone?

So it was really no surprise when Will found himself falling from the height of a second floor, exactly where his apartment was in 2018 but where in 1887 was just empty space. So, without the floor under his feet, he felt his body light and falling down.

Such a fall could result in broken bones at least.

But when the universe mocks you, it does so part-time. The other part is someone else’s share.

Will could barely fathom what had happened when he realised he was alive: with not one bone injured, no scratches, no bruises. Then, he heard groans and grunts under his ass and knew exactly what had happened.

Swiftly, he stood up and held out his hand for the man still on the ground to take. As he helped the man stand up, he looked around. With wide eyes and a smile, Will realised he had achieved his goal – he was in 1887, looking at the old buildings of his own town.

What he didn’t manage to realise what that the man standing now next to him was staring at him, only absent-mindedly flicking the dirt off his clothes.

“Um…”

The man’s hesitant acknowledgment of his presence was what finally made Will sober up.

“I’m so sorry. I… I think you just saved my life.”

“Yes, well… I don’t really know what happened but I’m sure it was meant to happen.”

Will narrowed his eyes and frowned, not comprehending, and was practically ready to leave the man. He had plans for the evening and the night. Yet, as he was about to turn, he felt a hand on his forearm. The touch was burning even though it was light. The man was obviously trying to be gentle but at the same time wanted to stop Will from going anywhere.

“I said I’m terribly sorry. I really need to go now,” Will explained.

“Excuse me. I don’t…want to sound rude, but are you, perhaps, for rent?”

The hand disappeared as soon as Will’s eyes almost fell out of his skull.

“I’m so terribly sorry. I didn’t mean… Forgive me!”

The man ran away hysterically, leaving Will to his own devices. Well, that was odd. And…exciting.

Will had read about boys for rent and scandals caused by them; he was well-aware of the dangers and the temptations of the time but he had never suspected that he’d be taken for such a rent boy. Did that mean that he was…attractive? To men? First time he heard.

Leaving the odd incident behind, Will did everything he could not to seem too much excited and not like a tourist, especially one from the future. He tried to act like a commoner and walked the streets in a relaxed manner. From time to time, he met with another pedestrian’s gaze and hoped he was taken as simply another face in the crowd. Don’t bring any attention to himself, he repeated like a mantra in his head.

When he reached the street where the antique store was, he sighed. It just stood there – the shop which burned in the fire barely five days from then. Will brought his palms to his face and blew to make them warm. He realised he must have stood out in the crowd without any coat or fur. It was colder than he’d expected. And the fact that he was freezing was his own damn fault. Should have checked that paper and prepare better. But anyway…

He was here, wasn’t he? And he would be back home in a few hours. He just needed to finish that one job. Then, he’d be free.

The noises from behind him were what helped Will snap out of his plan making. He saw a big sign “Sous la Rose” over the door to the restaurant and thought it was a perfect place to stay put until the right time came.

As he entered the restaurant, he was asked for his coat, which he didn’t have, and then led to a table. Only then did he realise he probably didn’t have enough money for the meal there. He was given the menu, anyway, and read it until he decided he’d been right. After all, he hadn’t expected to be here more than an hour, let alone pay for anything. Well, he considered going back home and getting more prepared for the next time but he didn’t want to repeat the travelling experience. Ostensibly, he looked at his watch and pretended to be hurrying somewhere when the waiter was on his way to take Will’s order. Phew!

So, he was on the street, again, and it was even colder now. The evening was transforming into the night, ready to witness people going to beds or to the places where they led their second lives.

Will decided to take a walk for a while to get warm, not to stand in one place and freeze. He’d return later. He should have set the time later on the watch but… It was too late now and he could only learn from the mistakes he’d made.

As he marched on, he thought about the car he’d buy and where he’d go by it and the house he’d buy and that he should probably keep a low profile after his return. With a sigh, Will took a turn right and bumped into a man.

“Sorry,” Will mumbled and wanted to go ahead when he looked up at the man he’d bumped into. The pale as a sheet face was familiar. “It’s you again.”

This time it was the man who, ready to run for his life, was stopped by Will’s hand on his forearm.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing. But… You don’t have to look so frightened. You didn’t offend me, earlier, you know?”

The man nodded. His eyes softened and lips relaxed. He sighed and, after being so generously granted absolution, he seemed ready to go on his way. Yet, something stopped him and made him speak.

“You don’t know me.”

“No, sorry. I’m not really from here.” And with that, his whole resolution to act like a citizen was destroyed.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

The man offered his gloved hand and Will shook it, full of envy. How he wished to have gloves or even slightly longer sleeves in his shirt, anything to keep his hands from the increasing cold.

“Will Graham,” he mumbled and wondered if giving his real name was wise.

“You do seem like you’re out of town.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And you seem like you need more clothes,” Hannibal observed. “Here.” He took off his gloves and offered them to Will.

“I can’t. They’re yours.”

“I’m lending them to you.”

“You’ll get cold,” Will reasoned.

“Something tells me that my home is closer than yours. I can go and get another pair anytime.”

Will nodded and reached for the gloves. His home, sure, was far away. Particularly in time.

“So, Will, what are you doing here?” Hannibal asked as Will was putting the gloves on. They were amazingly warm and soft.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, since you’re out of town, you must have come here for a purpose.”

“Oh, that. Yes, I…” Will wondered what he was doing. He was talking to a virtual stranger and was genuinely tempted to tell him the truth about himself. He’d given his real name already. “I’m leading an investigation.”

Hannibal’s face went pale again. He looked around, scared, and asked, “What sort of investigation?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you that. It’s secret.”

“Is that why you look like…”

“A rent boy? Do I really look like one?” Will flicked an imaginary piece of dirt off his jacket and returned his gaze to Hannibal, who blushed, all of the sudden. “Yes, it’s connected with thievery among the rent boys.”

“I wouldn’t want to get involved,” Hannibal began withdrawing from the conversation and making small steps away from Will.

“What’s going on with you? You’re not involved. Relax.”

Will noticed that Hannibal had put his hands inside his pockets and seemed now terrified more than ever.

“Look, why don’t you go home and get yourself another pair of gloves? I can see that you’re uncomfortable walking here with me.”

Hannibal sighed heavily. He nodded, looked around, and continued walking side by side with Will. Soon, Will thought, time would be right to come back to the antique store. It was high time to get rid of the man.

“I lied. I can’t go home anytime I want. Actually, I can’t go home at all. My father disowned me.”

“What?”

“I was…falsely accused and the consequences may be worse for my family than even for me. So I ran. I hoped I’d figure a way out of town and into a better future. But once I left my home, I bumped into you and started thinking that perhaps I should face the consequences.”

“So you really are into rent boys,” Will concluded.

Hannibal stopped and stretched his arms towards Will. “Yes, detective. You can cuff me. Cuff me and make me stand before court. I confess.”

“Hey, wait, relax. I said I… Alright, so I lied, too. I’m not an investigator.”

“What?”

Will rolled his eyes, then pushed away the glove and the cuff to look at the watch on his wrist. He should be going.

“I lied. I’m a thief. I break into safes and steal things. I came here to steal a really valuable thing before it disappears in a fire. Now, I’m sorry but I have to go.”

Will turned back and hurried ahead but he could hear Hannibal yell after him.

“Wait! You break into safes? Could you break into my father’s safe?”

“Sure!” But Will kept rushing straight ahead, not slowing down a bit.

“He’s a very wealthy man. I’ll let you have half of what’s inside.”

Will could still hear the man behind him. Hannibal started panting and wheezing as he ran after Will. But he was desperate so he kept going.

“Please, when you fell down on me, you said I might have saved your life. I beg you, save mine in return.”

Will cursed when he stopped running away.

***

“He’s not home yet so we have some time before he comes back,” Hannibal explained as he led the way to his home. Will followed, visibly frustrated and cursing his soft heart. There was more than one reason why he truly wanted to help Hannibal but he was angry that it had to happen when he was supposed to be otherwise preoccupied.

“So how wealthy is your father exactly?”

“With the promised half of what’s in the safe you’ll be able to give up stealing for a few years.”

Will smiled, wondering how much the value of the currency had changed over the years and how much the promised share would be worth in 2018.

When they got to the house, Hannibal opened the front door, all the while looking around and checking if anyone was watching. He led the way to his father’s study but that door was locked and he told Will he didn’t have the key.

Will shrugged and took out two hairpins.

“Be very quiet,” he ordered Hannibal and slipped flat one hairpin into the lock. With the other, he began feeling for the pins. It took less than a minute before Will turned the hairpins and opened the door, while Hannibal stared open-mouthed.

Upon entering the study, Will stumbled over a thick book which was lying on the floor. He cursed, picked it up and was suspended with it in his hand as he could not find a place to put it down. The desk was piled up with books, envelopes and notes of every kind. The floor had few empty spots where one could place a foot.

“This place is a mess,” Will observed and he knew what he was talking about. This room reminded him of his own apartment.

“Well if you don’t let anyone in, even the maids, even under your supervision…”

“Okay, where is that safe?”

“Here,” Hannibal said as he stepped closer to the wall on the right. There was a huge bookcase there which reached almost to the ceiling and was filled with books and figurines and bottles of whisky. There were a few cabinets there as well and Hannibal opened one of them.

“Wow. That’s…vintage,” Will commented and told Hannibal to move so that he could have a look. It wouldn’t be easy but it was doable. He only hoped it was worth it. “Watch out the window and listen if anyone’s coming. And be very, very quiet.”

Time passed. Will was getting worried and anxious. He still had time to do his own job but his current temporary incompetency was driving him mad.

It took way too long and Hannibal even rushed him once but when Will finally opened the safe, he knew it was worth it. He saw piles of cash and bills of exchange and jewellery boxes. He saw his bright future and Hannibal’s elated expression.

“You did it!”

“Sure I did. I told you, I’m a thief. Now, get to work. Pack up and we’re out of here.”

The minute they emptied the safe, they heard the front door being opened.

“He’s here,” Hannibal whispered, terrified.

Will approached Hannibal and cupped his face in his hands to make him focus. “Shhh. How can we get out of here? Think.”

But Hannibal seemed far too taken aback by the touch to form any thoughts, let alone invent a way out. Will groaned, grabbed the loot and Hannibal’s hand, and led asked, “Where do you think he’ll go? To the bedroom? Will he come here? Are we safe to stay here?”

Hannibal shook his head and listened closely.

“We could go to my room but you’d have to unlock it with your hairpins first.”

“What? Why? Listen-”

Knocking interrupted their hurried brainstorming. A faded voice reached their ears.

“Hannibal? Are you asleep? I believe we should discuss your current situation.” The knocking repeated. “Hannibal?”

Will forced himself to think fast and be reasonable. He could disappear at any moment – simply set the watch to 2018 and be done with it. He had enough money on his hands as it were. But he looked at Hannibal and wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

They heard the door to Hannibal’s room being open and a gasp that followed.

“He knows.” Hannibal closed his eyes, resigned. He opened them when he heard footsteps approaching the study. They were louder and clearer with every second. Will had never seen anyone as frightened and at the same time as reconciled with their fate as Hannibal looked at that moment.

There was only one option left and Will was determined to use it now. He fiddled with his watch, set the date in 2018, and pressed the crown to click in place.

***

Will was certain he would never get used to the blinding blast which accompanied every single time travel he experienced. It didn’t even seem easier or reduced in force with time. It sustained its overwhelming power, making Will more and more tired every time.

As he thought of finishing with time travels, Will looked around and remembered that he landed in an unknown place. And clutching his hand, squatting, Hannibal was next to him.

“What happened? Where are we?”

Will looked around but it was night-time, the lights were off, and he had just exhausted his eyes by the watch’s illumination. “I don’t know. Give me a second.”

He stood upright and blinked a few times. Soon, he was able to see out the window and was relieved to recognise the familiar buildings across the street. Then, as he looked around the room for the second time, he saw bookshelves, armchairs, a desk and a few expensive-looking sculptures. It was a study.

“After all those years…”

“What? Will? What happened? I can’t see anything! Did my father catch us?”

“No, dummy. I mean… No, Hannibal. We’re safe. More or less. Now we just have to get out of here as quiet as we can. Then, I’ll explain.”

Will knew exactly how he could soften the initial shock. He reached for Hannibal’s hand and led the way out of the room. In the corridor, it got a bit tricky but, finally, he found the front door and managed to get both him and Hannibal out of the apartment. They made it!

“Look, I need you to be extremely patient and careful and pay close attention to what I’m about to say. Can you do that?”

Hannibal seemed hesitant but nodded vigorously when Will squeezed his hand.

“We are no longer at your house. This isn’t 1887.”

Hannibal kept nodding slowly as he listened but his eyes were nearly out of his head.

“I know it’s a lot to digest but I need you to stay as calm as you possibly can.”

When they left the building, Hannibal’s eyes were exposed to the sight of modern architecture and modern people returning home after parties with curses on their lips. It was too much for Will sometimes. The noises, the screams, the moaning, random acts of violence. How could he ever prepare Hannibal for that?

“On the plus side, though, homosexuality is not a punishable offence any longer so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a second part in mind but would anyone be interested? would be eternally grateful for any response :)


	2. Chapter 2

Will was so glad he lived nearby. The way home had never seemed so long and so exhausting, the return never more relieving. Every once in a while Will checked if Hannibal kept following him, and felt bad for the frightened and extremely baffled expression on the man’s face. “We’re almost there.”

Hannibal looked behind before he entered Will’s apartment.

“Well…make yourself at home,” Will encouraged Hannibal as he lit up the apartment. Then, he took out the valuables he’d stolen from Mr. Lecter senior and put them all on the floor, where there was still some space. “I know it’s a mess but…”

With his mouth hanging open, Hannibal took careful steps around the apartment. He managed to explore the kitchen and the bathroom before he joined Will in his study. There, with a swift swipe of his hand, Hannibal threw everything off an armchair and sat down, cupping his face in his palms.

“Look. I can take you back. In fact, I’d like to go back. There is still one thing I want from your…from…”

“2018? How?” Hannibal asked, completely deaf to Will’s previous words.

“My watch. It’s a long story but it’s the only invaluable thing I have and I’ve worked on it for quite some time.”

“I have so many questions.”

“I don’t have all the answers,” Will smiled apologetically. He followed Hannibal’s gaze to the things brought from his father’s safe. It seemed Hannibal was considering his options.

“I wanted a fresh start,” Hannibal began. Will’s smile widened and he was about to speak when Hannibal continued, “far away from home… I didn’t expect _this_.”

“Listen. You said we’d split fifty-fifty. Half of that is yours. I can take you back. You can run away as you wanted. Or, I don’t know, you can stay. The good thing is – you don’t have to decide right now. I can take you to any moment you want.”

“Any…moment…”

“Sure. Oh, but… well, you wouldn’t be any younger. You can’t take back anything. No changing the past, sorry.”

“But didn’t you change the past? By bringing me here?”

Will seemed to sober up instantly. He’d never thought about that. Never considered the repercussions of his decisions and his travels. Then again, he’d never taken anyone with him, from either the past, the present or the future. He didn’t know all the rules.

Never before had he travelled so far, either. His trials entailed earlier or later hours, not years. The farthest trial meant traveling one day prior.

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

“You’re mad! Experimenting with time like that!”

“I guess you can call me mad, yeah,” Will shrugged. “I follow the money and that was where the money took me.”

“1887?! How poor you must be to travel all the way to 1887 to get some money!”

“Not _some_ money. A lot. There’s a– Why am I telling you all this?”

“Because you’re the reason I’m in trouble. You’re the reason why I’m in 2018 with no sense of reality whatsoever.” Hannibal’s words gradually faded until they died out and he hung his head down. “Let me think.”

“You know what? How about I leave you alone in the apartment for some time? You can think, have some rest, perhaps there’s even some food in the fridge. We’ll talk when I return. How does that sound?”

Hannibal looked at Will and frowned.

“Where are you going in the middle of the night?”

“Well, it’s…,” Will looked at his watch, with irony hanging in the air – grinning, revealing sharp teeth, dangerous, “…almost four. The place I want to go functions primarily at night so I think if I hurry, I’ll make it. I’ll be back by seven.”

Will picked up some of the valuables from the floor and packed them in an old backpack.

“Are you going to sell it? Right now? My god, how more disrespectful can you get? Are all people in 2018 like you? Are you truly _that poor_?”

“We had a deal. Half of it is mine and, yes, I am going to sell it. Yes, right now. This is my ticket to a better future as well.”

As Will was closing the front door behind him, he warned, “Don’t go anywhere. We’ll go for a walk in the morning. Clear your head.”

***

So far, Hannibal had managed to pull himself together. True, he felt angry with Will and jumped at him with his accusations and complaints. But the shock of everything happening so fast and without his consent or knowledge was what made him keep his panic confined in an internal cage of his brain and pounding heart.

Now that he was finally left alone and time, ironically, was not a factor taking part in any decision making, Hannibal could let it all out and only then try to calm down.

Tears were the first sign he lost it.

For one thing, he was lost himself – in his own city, no less, but in completely different times, times he had not yet managed to get to know. He was confused, with nothing and no one to explain to him at least a part of this new reality he found himself in. He was frustrated to get a chance to learn.

At the same time, he was curious and excited. There it was, a new reality, a new world waiting for him to explore it and conquer it. That could have been his fresh start. If only…

And had Will truly said that feeling attraction towards men was not punishable in this new reality? So people must have realised that it was nothing wrong. How lucky Will and his generation was to live in 2018, when love was allowed!

With a groan, Hannibal got rid of the last resorts of frustration and anger. Instead of sulking, he stood up and started going through the stuff in Will’s study. He was aware how rude it was but he didn’t care. After all, Will had practically kidnapped him from his home, brought him all the way to the year 2018 and then left him all alone in a foreign environment. How rude was that?

So, Hannibal began his exploration with the books on the shelves – the part of the room that was more or less organised and clean. He recognised some of the titles and frowned at some that sounded terribly cheap or like something that would be prohibited in 1887. Those last ones interested him the most.

***

“What! You really think I’m going to sell you all these pretty things for miserable two hundred dollars? Are you nuts?!”

Will began packing up the items when the fence he’d come to grabbed his forearm. “Wait,” he said and disappeared behind the door leading to the back room. Will had a bad feeling about the whole situation. He cleared the counter off his valuables and left the shadowy place.

On his way home, Will reached for his cell but quickly realised he was still wearing the clothes that were supposed to cover him in 1887 as a contemporary citizen. Damn it! What if Hannibal found it? Shit!

With that in mind, Will found it impossible to stroll leisurely as he had wanted to do, simply to enjoy the fact that he was back in a familiar environment. He knew exactly, or, more or less exactly, what Hannibal must have felt. Compassion took over Will’s body and he ran.

As he ascended the staircase, he noticed Jack approaching the door to his apartment. Great!

“Jack!” Will frowned at how easily he could pretend to be happy to see the man. He could only hope that he could stall and perhaps turn the situation around and make Jack leave before Hannibal could get involved.

“Where were you?”

“Oh, just around. I like taking early morning walks.”

With a bemused expression, Jack nodded and handed Will today’s newspaper. Whoever read newspapers anymore, Will wondered.

“ _This_ calls for a robbery,” Jack pointed at a certain article with a picture. “Which is why it’s going to be secured. Tens if not hundreds of police officers involved. Surveillance of the highest level.”

“I don’t think it’s–”

“You’re right. It’s not. We’re focusing on a place on the other side of the city where the surveillance will be of the lowest level.”

Will nodded and looked around. He was the only tenant on this floor but there were other people living in the building. Such conversations should not take place on a staircase.

“So, can we count on you?” Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

“Sure. But, um… I have a condition. Or more like an announcement. This is going to be my last gig.”

“What? Have you won a lottery or something?”

“No, but…” Huh. Winning a lottery sounded fun and less dangerous than stealing. “I may. In the future.”

“Well, kid. You’ve always been weird. But I kinda like you. You do what you have to do. But if you don’t win that lottery, you can always come back to us.”

“Sure, thanks. Text me the details of this new one and then we’re through.”

Jack nodded and Will watched him descend the stairs before he entered the apartment, where new challenges lay ahead.

***

He recognised the smell immediately – something was burning. Oh god!

“Please, don’t burn down my apartment! I still live here. Until I sell–” Will stopped short as he entered the kitchen. Hannibal was standing by an open window holding cup of coffee. There was a plate on the table with burned scrambled eggs on it.

“I don’t really cook. But I was hungry, I thought you might be, too, and that was all that was edible in the fridge,” Hannibal explained while Will sat down with a fork and dug in. The eggs weren’t that bad altogether.

“Have you decided on anything yet?”

“I was…hoping you might help me make the decision.”

“Me? You sure you want to ask for advice a guy who transported you a hundred and fifty years into the future?”

“ _My_ future – which is your present.”

“Fair point,” Will put the plate into the sink when he was finished with his breakfast. “So what can I help you with?”

“For one, I’d have to sell my half of the safe’s contents.”

“Yeah, that might not be so easy. The place I went is burnt. I’ll have to find another.”

Hannibal fidgeted for a while before he plucked the courage to broach the issue that interested him the most.

“You said that homosexuality is not a punishable offence around here-around now?”

Will chuckled. He looked at Hannibal with compassion as he reached for his hand on the table.

“Well, buddy. I believe you’re gonna have the time of your life around here-around now. There are lots of pubs just for us. I mean, pubs where you can meet other men, and dance, and drink, and… Yeah, you can fuck men and talk about fucking men and walk the streets holding a man’s hand, no problem.” Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand absent-mindedly. When he realised what he’d done, he released the hand immediately. “Just don’t walk around asking guys if they’re for rent.”

Hannibal’s eyes glistened. It was barely comprehensible that no one would care if he expressed any sort of attraction towards his own sex. Hannibal wished he could show this world to his father and to the whole society he used to live in. With that tempting freedom offered on a silver plate, how could he even consider going back to 1887? His life was finally on the path to fulfilment.

But that one aspect could not outweigh the fact that Hannibal did not belong in the new present. Not yet, anyway, and not wholly. His home, family, and friends were back in 1887. Only his heart seemed to linger in the new world. With apparently endless possibilities, Hannibal imagined his life going in so many directions. He hadn’t even learnt about all the prospects that awaited him.

“Will, will I survive on the money we get from selling my father’s valuables?”

Will’s mouth hung open. That was the question he’d asked himself many times.

“I don’t know for how long. And I have to find another place where I can sell it. It may take us some time.”

“So how does one survive in 2018?”

“Well, you could…no, in fact, you couldn’t. You don’t have any documents, any relatives, any roots. You haven’t existed until now. I suppose you’re like an illegal immigrant?”

“What does that mean?”

Will stepped closer to the window and closed it. He looked out, at the people on the streets – early birds, going for a newspaper and some bread rolls to have for breakfast. Then, there was that woman Will knew by sight – she lived on the ground floor and would walk her cat every two or three hours. What did those people do to survive, indeed? Some of them worked, for sure. But many of the people Will knew, even if only by sight, seemed to have so much time on their hands. Pension receivers, maybe?

“That means that you can’t really apply for any job. Or rent an apartment. I mean, not officially, anyway. But, you know what? I keep a low profile, too. I know what that means and it’s not such a bad way of living. No one ever bothers me.”

“But don’t you crave going to all those parties and witnessing the youth blossom and be a part of their initiation into the real life and maturity and don’t you ever crave–”

“Okay, now you sound a little creepy. But you can still go to parties, don’t worry. And…admire the youth. God, that sounds so Wildean.”

“Oh, you read Wilde? My god, in 2018 Wilde is already dead. And all those writers and painters and people my father- And my father is dead! And I suppose, I should be dead, too.”

“Not if you stay. Your existence will be wiped out from after 1887 and you will reappear in history only now, in 2018.”

“I wonder how that works…”

Will rubbed the back of his neck as he himself wondered. He’d seen plenty of movies with the theme of time travel and with different explanations for the past and the future changing. Perhaps, with kidnapping Hannibal from his time, Will changed the history of mankind. Or perhaps, it was supposed to happen and Will’s role was exactly to transport the young Lecter into 2018, where-when he could find happiness and acceptance.

Will heard his cell bleep in the study. As he was about to enter the room, he stopped in the threshold.

“What- What happened here?”

He looked at the neatly organised piles of documents and notes on his desk, the empty armchairs finally offering a place to sit, the empty floor that finally made it possible to move around the room. Will examined the order like it was an unimaginably easy explanation to an unimaginably difficult task.

“Why?” Will was unable to form a more eloquent question.

“Forgive me. When you left me here, I simply couldn’t resist. As I went through your papers, I realised I could perhaps sort them and… But you find that rude?”

“No, I mean, yeah. But it’s nice. You’ve saved me a lot of work.”

“Oh, so you would tidy the room, eventually?”

“Well…I intend to move out so…yeah, I probably need to leave things clean behind me.”

“Where are you moving out? And when? What about me? You know, you dragged me here so now I’m your responsibility.”

Will’s eyes widened at the words. He could barely take care of himself and now he was supposed to, what, act like a father to Hannibal? Was he supposed to keep him clean and fed and out of trouble?

Then, all of the sudden, Hannibal collapsed on the armchair and hid his face in his hands. In a moment, Will could swear he heard sobbing.

“Hannibal…I don’t what to do, either. I’m not a responsible kind of guy and I didn’t think about the consequences of… I’m sorry.”

Will stepped closer to the armchair where Hannibal was sitting and placed a hand on the man’s back. He stroked gently, hoping to offer even an ounce of comfort. When Hannibal remained silent, Will spoke again, his words becoming gentler and quieter.

“I’m not moving until I finish one thing. You can stay here, see how you like your life in 2018. There’s no pressure. I have enough money to support both of us for a while. You don’t have to worry right now.”

***

Will remembered to put his hands on his phone the moment he was certain Hannibal was asleep in his bed. He’d told the man to have some rest and let the worry leave his body for a while. Sleeping on a difficult situation might be helpful.

As expected, the bleep of the phone had signalled a text message from Jack containing the details of the next gig. Will had to be ready in two days.

And then?

What would be his next move? What about the jewel he had wanted to steal before he bumped into Hannibal? What about Hannibal? And his impromptu plan to win the lottery?

Well, that would be no fun, would it? To win a huge sum and be allowed to do nothing for the rest of the days.

Will had to prepare for the robbery but decided he had enough time to do that in the next two days. He was exhausted himself so he settled down in an armchair with a view of a peer from 1887 asleep on his bed. Soon enough, Will reached for a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching. He smiled as he tried to remember how to lead the pencil over the blank space to make out a familiar shape. Drawing had always been his coping mechanism – a hobby that helped him relax and clear his mind.

***

Hannibal woke up to the darkness engulfing the room and the whole world, as the view from the window consisted of the almost black sky with very few stars – most of which were at least partly hidden behind the clouds.

From his spot on the bed, Hannibal saw Will’s head hanging tilted to the right. Dream clearly had overtaken him. There was a piece of paper and a pencil on the windowsill and Hannibal could not help himself. It had not been there before. As quietly as he could, Hannibal stepped closer to catch a glimpse of the drawing. Then, with withheld breath, he left the room and went to the bathroom.

The picture was of him, lying down, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. And so…

Hannibal had never had his portrait painted and that stupid drawing was more than anyone had ever done for him.

With a sigh, Hannibal remembered Will’s touch – the way he’d held his hand and squeezed it. And the fact that he’d said there were pubs “just for us” rather than “just for you.” Could that be interpreted as a sign of solidarity, of admitting to belonging to the same group? Would Will…?

“Hannibal?” A double knock on the door to the bathroom accompanied the question.

“Yes?”

“You alright?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Listen, how about we go for that walk? I can lend you some of my clothes and we can go out, have something to eat, maybe?”

Hannibal’s heart skipped a beat at the part about borrowing clothes.

“I’d like that.”

A faded “great” was barely audible as Will returned to the study to look for some clothes for Hannibal and him to change.

***

A plump waitress wobbled between tables after she took Will and Hannibal’s orders. Soft music was playing in the background, setting a perfect mood for the couple sitting in the corner of the room. Various smells wafted in the air: they composed new scents as they mixed. The rain began tapping against the windows, compelling Will to look out and stare at the street glistening with the light from the lamppost.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Hannibal asked.

The question brought Will to reality. He frowned at the man opposite him and realised he hadn’t ever thought about the answer to that question. “I suppose I don’t.”

“Really? So you would ascribe our relationship to coincidence?”

Whoa! Relationship?! Destiny?

“I’d rather like to think that there was a reason for you to fall onto me when you did,” Hannibal explained.

“Well, that would mean that the future is fixed and that you were supposed to find yourself in 2018.”

“I wonder what happens next…”

Will noticed the dreamy expression on Hannibal’s face, and for a moment feared that he might have misled the man somehow.

“If you believe in destiny, then there is nothing you can do but wait and see what happens.”

“And you? Do you believe you can change the future?”

“Well, there’s nothing to change if there’s no fate. I take the life as it is.”

“Interesting…”

***

“Here! Look! Here was the bookstore where I bought my first book. Oh, and here… There was a square around this corner. But look! The park still exists. Shall we have a stroll?” Hannibal was behaving like a relative who returned home after years of absence. Which was somewhat true. His excited expression compelled Will to agree to everything.

They walked along a straight path, with Hannibal looking around constantly as if searching for something in particular. Will expected another story. He hadn’t quite anticipated what was going to come.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and led him off the path and into the bushes, between the trees. It seemed like he was following a different path, every once in a while looking down and at the barks of the trees, as if looking for clues.

Will decided to remain silent throughout for he didn’t want to disturb Hannibal or ruin what could have been a nice surprise. Yet, with every step, he felt less and less in control of his own world. Ever since they returned from 1887, Will had the impression that something had undoubtedly changed but couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

Suddenly, Hannibal stopped. He approached a short tree, probably the shortest in the whole park, and touched the bark. It was a caress of a long-forgotten lover, a gentle reminder of a love once lost or, perhaps, forbidden.

“This is where I kissed a boy for the first time,” Hannibal explained as he clung to the tree. Will watched as this man, this peer of his, was reliving what appeared to be the most exciting, romantic and significant moment of his life. It felt like a violation of privacy, somehow, and Will was considering leaving Hannibal alone, when a hand reached out for him. “I’m so relieved and glad that this one part of the city has not changed.”

Will clasp the hand and was immediately pulled towards the tree. The impending emotional explosion was inevitable at that point and Will finally realised he might be taken hostage.

When, after a moment of silent embracing the tree, nothing happened, Will released the breath he’d been holding. Eventually, Hannibal announced he was tired and Will was more than happy to take him back home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me more about yourself.”

The words, taken straight from a blind date or a conversation on a chat, startled Will. Why should he tell his story to that man who was now comfortably settled in one of his armchairs? A man born almost two centuries before, with no sense of decency, it appears, but with romantic inclinations.

“There’s not much to tell. You know most of it.”

“You’re being absurd! Yes, I peeked through the keyhole and saw a modest part but I want to see more. Tell me.”

Will grew more and more anxious. He rolled his eyes and acted like he didn’t know what to say, when, actually, he was looking very hard for any facts that mattered in his life. He opened a drawer where he kept details from his childhood, the absent memories from his teens, and the gist of who he had been since he came of age. Everything seemed either too intense and intimate or too general and embarrassing. Will was a thief; he was helping other thieves to steal money or other valuables and that was how he survived. That much Hannibal knew already.

“I’m gay,” Will blurted out, immediately regretting what he’d said and blushing. Still, it seemed like the only thing that had remained unrevealed.

Nothing could have prepared Will for Hannibal’s reaction to his confession.

With a bemused smile, Hannibal nodded and waited for more. That was no revelation, his eyes seemed to be saying. Or, perhaps, that he didn’t believe Will.

Will frowned. He hadn’t really come out to anyone yet, not verbally or explicitly, anyway, and the first person he talks to openly about his sexuality appears to dismiss it. With a sigh, Will wondered what else he could tell Hannibal, but the fact that his homosexuality turned out not to be worthwhile upset him.

“I honestly don’t know what else–” It hit him. It finally hit him. “Oh, because ‘gay’ means… because when I say I’m gay I mean I like men. I love men. Not all of them, obviously, but…yeah.”

A soft ‘oh’ was the only sound that disturbed the utter silence. Hannibal’s eyes resembled two fried eggs and his mouth was almost off its hinges.

Surprisingly, Will found himself missing Hannibal’s intense inquiry. The silence was becoming more unbearable and Hannibal’s expression less and less comprehensible.

“Anyway…” Will hoped to change the subject and make it less awkward but Hannibal wouldn’t have any of it. In a matter of seconds, Hannibal caught on.

“I assumed there must have been a reason for you to handle me so effortlessly. And for so many other things. Our encounter was not caused by any coincidence.”

“Whoa!”

“So tell me, how do you live in this world? You are free to love! How do you take advantage of that?” Hannibal perched on his seat and looked at Will with wide eyes. He was waiting for amazing breath-taking stories, for stories of romance, freedom and who knew what else. He wanted to hear about the love he himself was forbidden. He wanted a consolation. And Will couldn’t give it to him.

“Look… I’ve never… I mean, I…” Will rubbed his nape and looked for words. “I don’t really exercise that freedom. And perhaps we should draw a line here. I don’t need to talk about it.” Will cleared his throat before his voice had a chance to break. “What we need to talk about is whether you want to stay here or if I should take you back to your home, to your times.”

Hannibal’s lips were curved downwards, his eyes focused on the floor.

“Hannibal… I know it’s not a decision that you make on a whim and I know you need time-”

“I want to stay,” Hannibal uttered firmly.

“You…alright.”

“And I want to join you.”

“What?”

Hannibal stood up. He looked around the room, then focused his gaze on Will. It seemed he had examined the circumstances and the environment he found himself in.

“You are a thief. I want to be your partner.”

“Yeah. Okay. No.” Will approached his desk and sat by it. “Have you ever stolen anything?”

“Well…”

“I take it as a ‘no.’”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t learn. I’m a fast learner. And I’d have a great teacher, wouldn’t I?”

Hannibal was standing opposite Will, on the other side of the desk. He leant over it and placed his palms on the wooden surface.

“Look, I… I’m a part of a group already. They plan on robbing a place tomorrow and I’m going to help them. And then, I’m out. No more stealing.”

“How are you going to survive?”

“I have _alternative_ _options_.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. He remained silent but he was waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. When he didn’t receive it, he gave up. With a sigh, Hannibal collapsed on the armchair.

“I plan to win the lottery,” Will muttered; his admission made Hannibal jump enthusiastically.

“How?”

“The watch. I’ll go into the future, get the numbers, and return to win.”

“That’s a hilariously great idea!”

“I hope I don’t bring anyone with me this time,” Will sighed and looked at Hannibal mockingly.

“But what then?”

“Then? Gonna move out, change location, live a nice life.”

Hannibal smiled, his eyes were clouded with visions of his own happiness. He was young enough to still believe in dreams. “So what this ‘nice life’ is going to be like?”

Will was growing annoyed with the constant curiosity on Hannibal’s face and his apparently genuine interest in Will.

He looked away and tried to picture himself happy. Where was this new location he wanted to go to? What was in the centre of that new life? What filled it to make it better than the one he had now?

“I don’t know,” Will admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

Hannibal raised one corner of his mouth in a half-smile. “I think you need to sleep on it. That’s a piece of advice I once got.”

***

Will couldn’t fall asleep at all that night. And it was not due to the robbery that was planned for the next day. He was never nervous about those. He simply never gave a thought to what happened next. His life was an array of mindless decisions and illegal actions which didn’t take him far. And now, that he finally decided he need a change, he didn’t know how to proceed. Where to go? What to do once he was there?

Will looked at Hannibal sleeping soundly in his apartment without a care in the world, apparently. Unshackled from his family’s (his father’s, to be exact) chains, he was now free in a world which embraced his needs and where he could live a life he wanted to. Basically, Will had provided a better way of living to Hannibal while he himself did not know how to go on.

With the money from the lottery, he’d be set for life. He could buy a house, a car, and…what else? He wasn’t much into partying or buying antiques or paying attention to the stock market. Sure, there was always charity and he could travel and all. Who wouldn’t want to win so much money they didn’t need to go to work anymore? So, perhaps…

Hannibal’s face twitched involuntarily for a mere millisecond but that minute gesture was what refocused Will’s attention.

_A partner._

Obviously, Hannibal had no idea what he had been talking about. He’d never stolen a thing, didn’t know how that worked. He would never be a thief, even the worst kind. But he could be a partner. He could be on the watch while Will took care of everything. Hannibal could be a great diversion.

***

Will yawned and stretched. And then he realised he was in one bed with Hannibal, who was still asleep. As much as he needed to go pee, Will wanted to stay and watch Hannibal wake up. He felt heavy as lead and getting up seemed the most arduous thing to do at that moment.

_A partner._

Hannibal’s nose moved. Will watched intensively as the other man opened his eyes and rubbed his nose.

“We need groceries,” Hannibal muffled into his pillow, which made Will smile. He got dressed, went to pee and disappeared from the apartment.

Yes, they needed breakfast. And while having it, Will would announce that Hannibal was more than welcome to stay. As a partner?

The text message Will got was from Jack. ‘I see you at six.’

Yeah, well… There was no way Jack was letting Will go after that one, right? There was a catch, there must have been. But perhaps he could persuade Jack into releasing him from under Jack’s wing? Maybe Hannibal’s father’s safe contents? Maybe the money from the lottery? Or the money from selling the apartment? How could he make sure he was safe to leave the city and never be bothered again?

When he returned home with the groceries, Hannibal was nowhere to be seen.

“Hannibal!” Will walked around the apartment, calling out the man but to no avail. Hannibal was gone. “Shit!”

Wherever he’d gone and whatever he was going to do, it was dangerous. Yet, Will had no other option but to sit and wait. He had some time until six, when he was supposed to meet with Jack. Or perhaps… God, he wished to leave everything right then and disappear – in a different city or a different day, no matter, as long as he’d be gone. But with Hannibal gone, he couldn’t do that! He had to wait.

Anxiously, Will made himself breakfast, ate it, and washed the dishes. He checked his phone for any news and checked the time every other minute. At ten, he settled by the window with a cup of coffee in hand and looked out. The both familiar and unfamiliar faces blurred and none of them mattered as long as they didn’t belong to Hannibal.

At noon, Will went to his study to get the watch and find Hannibal a few hours before. To his surprise, the watch was not in the room. Will checked the desk, the shelves, the windowsill; he crawled over the floor and looked in all the corners – no watch. At the same time, Will made a grave realisation that Lecter’s valuables they had stolen from the safe also vanished.

“Jesus, Hannibal, what have you done?”

The second Will uttered the words, an illuminating radiance filled the room. From it, Hannibal appeared. Baffled and unspeakably pissed, Will run to the man, slapped him and then, embraced him tightly.

“I was worried, you idiot! Where were you?”

Hannibal seemed completely unperturbed. He took off the watch and offered it to Will.

“I returned what didn’t belong to me.”

“You…went to 1887?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said and settled in a chair. He was pale, colourless, lifeless.

Will squatted by his legs and took Hannibal’s hands in his own. “What happened?”

Hannibal remained silent for a moment before a tear rolled down his fight cheek and he chuckled.

“I saw him. I told him I met a man. He was glad to have his valuables returned. Less glad to see me. But I told him it was the last time he had to lay his eyes on me.”

Will felt as if the slap was meant for him. His cheeks burnt, his head hurt. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m free now. So let’s win that lottery, let’s go somewhere. Show me how to live in 2018.”

Wrinkles formed around Will’s eyes as he grinned. He was genuinely happy to see Hannibal back. And he wanted to run away with him. There was just one final problem to deal with.

“I’d love to, but…”

“Today you were supposed to participate in a robbery. Your last one. Right.”

“Our road trip will have to wait,” Will explained with a sorry expression.

“How dangerous are the people in this group of yours?”

“Quite. Why?”

“Do you think they’d pursue you a hundred miles away from here?”

Will frowned. He couldn’t deny that he’d been wondering about that himself for a while. Jack wasn’t going to let him go that easily, oh no, but would he chase him throughout the country? What exactly was he capable of?

“I don’t know. Probably not. But… What’s on your mind, Hannibal?”

“Several possibilities, some more and some less convenient.”

“Tell me.”

***

Will sent Jack a text message, saying he’d meet him already at the set place.

Hannibal was carefully scanning the neighbourhood while Will broke into a silver Honda and worked on starting the engine. Finally, when Hannibal heard a pleasant buzz, he jumped into the car.

“Alright. We have a few hours and a lot of work,” Will concluded and drove off.

They went to an abandoned warehouse in the suburbs where they switched seats.

“I know it’s a lot. I know it’s a massive change you have to digest in hours instead of years but…it was your idea.”

“What do I do?” Hannibal asked without hesitation when he was comfortably seated behind the wheel.

Will had never thought he’d play the role of a teacher for anyone. He wasn’t the responsible type, someone who could set an example for the future generation or be presented as the best in his field. There was no field he could be called an expert in. He was mediocre. Even as a thief he was average; he formed a part of a group, after all. Occasionally, but there it was. And now he was faced with a challenge which sounded ridiculous – he was supposed to teach driving. Easy, huh? He knew how to drive himself. He didn’t have a car but that was a different story. So there he was – supposed to teach a man how to drive. It was just that the man was from 1887, born even, what, twenty? thirty? years earlier. A man who had just seen the car for the first time in his life.

After taking a deep breath, Will started with the basics. He explained the mechanism behind the clutch, the gas pedal and the brake; he pointed out some potential problems and solutions; he was proud when he saw the spark in Hannibal’s eye – the man was not afraid of the unknown, he was embracing the knowledge Will had to offer.

After the first theoretical lesson there was the time for a little practice. Hannibal moved forward and stopped, moved backward and stopped. He drove in circles and zigzags. On more than one occasion, Will reached for the wheel to help Hannibal navigate the route but when he accidentally put his palm on Hannibal’s hand, he withdrew and sat still in his seat. He fidgeted every time he wanted to direct Hannibal.

After a while, Will looked at the watch and decided it was time for Hannibal to move to the street.

The traffic was slow, there were few cars on the road, which presented a perfect opportunity for Hannibal to get more practice. He circled around the warehouse and then let himself be carried to the nearest crossroads. Seeing Hannibal’s enthusiasm and rapid progress, Will allowed him to go further. Every once in a while, Will told Hannibal to slow down so that he could point a sign and explain what it meant. Hannibal didn’t need so much information as his job was going to be easy and quick but Will thought that he could just as well introduce Hannibal to proper driving.

At half past five Hannibal stopped the car by the place Will was going to help rob.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Will asked as he put on a cap and a denim jacket.

“I’m waiting,” Hannibal responded, with his hands firmly holding the wheel.

“Let’s give ’em three hours. It should be quiet here by nine.”

Will set his watch and was about to get out of the car but, then, he shook his head and leant towards the driver’s seat. He kissed Hannibal on the right cheek and whispered, “Don’t flee without me.”

With his mouth hanging open, Hannibal wanted to grab Will’s arm but the man was gone before he could.

“I said I’d stay,” Hannibal murmured to himself; his teeth flashed, revealed in a wide grin.

***

Will stepped into the alley where the back door was. When he turned, he waved to Hannibal, who immediately drove off. Now, it could either go well or go terribly wrong, with Will possibly getting killed in the worst case scenario.

He waited for Jack and his people to arrive, wondering how he’d changed his (and someone else’s) life completely in a matter of a few days. He’d gained so much with Hannibal’s company but he was still scared he helped Hannibal lose something vital when he’d taken him away from his family. The only consolation was the fact that Hannibal resented his father for resenting him.

“He’s on time, guys,” Jack’s comment brought Will back to reality, the one where he was a thief. “That was unexpected. But I appreciate it. On time for your last time, huh?”

Will nodded and took out a hand out of his pocket to shake one of Jack’s.

“Ready?”

Another nod.

“Then, let’s do this.”

Will was an expert in opening the doors that were not meant to be opened. It took him less time than opening Lecter’s safe before he was inside along with Jack and the rest. The guy in a red jacket took care of the security cameras, the guy with a pony tail was working on the alarm that could go off any second. Meanwhile, Will was preoccupied with another safe. He could not believe he was doing this. The worst part was that he was terribly distracted by the thought that not very far from there a man was calling the police. Time was not on Will’s side and the memory of Hannibal’s smile was not helping.

“Come on!” Jack hurried Will. He checked with the rest of the guys if everything was alright, off and not one thing could be a problem.

When Will heard a barely audible click, he moved away, leant against the wall and breathed deeply. So far, everything had gone according to plan.

Jack opened the door to the safe and his eyes sparkled with joy. The guys started packing the money into the bags.

“Everything alright?” Jack asked Will, who was still leaning against the wall as if scared he’d fall once he moved away from it.

“I think I may be developing asthma. Not good for a thief, huh?”

Will took another deep breath and watched as the bags were filling up with money. There were only three bags and there were four of them including Will. He’d been right. Dead men don’t need no money.

“Hey, uh, I’ve been thinking,” Will turned to Jack.

“Oh, yeah?”

“I met someone. So is it okay if I keep working with you, guys?”

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at Will. Then, his face softened. “Sure,” he said. He was too busy packing the money and dealing with Will’s drama and, obviously, too self-confident and certain that everything was going his way, especially with the police preoccupied on the other end of the city. Jack was too distracted to pay close attention to what was happening around him.

Fortunately, Will was prepared. The second he heard voices and footsteps, he smiled and pressed the crown in his watch.

***

Hannibal was watching the waves on the river and thinking how blessed he was. A man had fallen on his head and changed his life completely. Now he was living decades later than he should and he was in love. With everything. With the familiar city that suddenly was unfamiliar. With the man who’d fallen on his head. With the new possibilities ahead. With the person he could finally be.

He looked at the clock hanging on the building on the other side of the bridge. It was almost nine. Soon, Will should return. Hannibal smiled at the thought that he was a time traveller in love with another time traveller. That was not a thing happening even in the bravest books he’d read.

Hannibal stared in awe at the sky scrapers in front of him. He had so much to learn, so much to keep up with.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and Will got in. He was panting; he’d been running to get to the car as fast as he could.

“So we did it?” Hannibal asked, his eyes glistening.

Will kept panting. He needed to recover before he could say anything. But he didn’t want to talk.

As soon as he felt his lungs working properly again, he jumped at Hannibal and started kissing him. It didn’t last long. He had to take a breath before he could engage in another passionate kiss but neither he nor Hannibal complained.

After a few minutes of frantic kissing and also a bit of groping, Will murmured, “We did it.” Then, he resumed kissing Hannibal, though, more slowly. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's it :D  
> also - the pattern returned where i disappear and gain subscribers while when i return with a fic - i lose subscribers xDD  
> oh well... xD


End file.
